


The Right Term

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel smiles gently. “I know you have a problem with labeling our relationship. But …”</p><p>“But?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Term

“Dean, I think we should talk about what happened at the grocery store the other day.”

Dean seems to appear unfazed while he continues munching his cereals. “What do you mean, Cas?”

Castiel sighs. He is quite certain that the hunter remembers quite well what incident Castiel is refering to but is more than eager to ignore it as best as possible. He’s never been a poster boy for  _whining about my feelings and all that stuff, man_!

“Dean,” Castiel says while clutching his coffee mug. “Don’t make me believe your memory is that frail. I think you recall very well how the cashier asked me if you were my boyfriend and you looked like she offended your whole family.”

She has been young and nice and clearly charmed by the way Dean and Castiel couldn’t take their eyes off of each other, even during a mundane task like grocery shopping.

“She was just curious,” Castiel explains. “She didn’t derserve the death glare you punished her with.”

“The death -” Dean snorts. “You’re totally spending too much time with Sam.”

“And you’re trying to deflect.”

Dean rubs his temples. “Look, Cas, it’s not you, okay? We’ve talked about this. It’s not that I don’t acknowledge what we’re having here. On the contrary, the last year has been the best of my life so far and I want to shout it from the rooftops all the freaking time.” He meets Castiel’s eyes. “But those term … boyfriend, partner or whatever the fuck … they’re so … so wrong!”

He shakes his head. “I mean, you’re old as shit. You’ve seen the creation of this fucking place. And to think of you as my boyfriend - or as anybody’s boyfriend, for that matter - it’s just … I don’t even have a word for it. It’s the lamest lame ever to be lame. It’s totally ridiculous!”

Castiel smiles gently. “I know you have a problem with labeling our relationship. But …”

“But?”

Castiel takes a deep breath. “What about husband?”

Dean freezes, his eyes wide, the spoon in mid-air.

“I would very much like to call you my husband,” Castiel says and tries to sound not too hopeful. “But if you’re still uncomfortable with the term -”

“Yes!” Dean interjects immediately, with so much determination that he almost falls down his chair. “ _Yes_!”

Castiel blinks a few times. “Oh, alright …” He can’t help to be disappointed although he told himself beforehand not to keep his hopes up. “Then I’m sorry for making you feel -”

“No, you idiot!” Dean interrupts, once again. But now he is laughing and his eyes are shining as if he’ve seen a freshly baked pie. “I’m saying yes to your proposal!” He grins. “You are proposing, right?”

“Oh.”

Castiel needs a few moments to collect himself while Dean smiles in a way the former angel has never witnessed before. Giddy and happy and overwhelmingly enthusiastic. It’s the most beautiful smile and Castiel is determined to see it again a lot of times in the future.

Their future.

“Well, yes, it is a proposal,” he states finally. “At least that is what I’ve been told. Although it seems I didn’t make myself very clear if you need to ask. I admit I don’t have flowers or candle light or the most important item, a ring.”

“I don’t need flowers or candles, man.” Dean laughs and presses a kiss on Castiel’s lips, slow and sweet. “I want a ring, though! No discussion!”

Castiel chuckles. “You'll get a ring, Dean,” he promises. “So I may presume you agree with the term husband?”

Dean beams. “I totally agree!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: <http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/>


End file.
